Shouyousensei
by Lavyuu
Summary: Cet os parlera de Takasugi de son enfance j'usqu'à maintenant et de Shouyou-sensei celui qui a tout enseigner à Takasugi Gintoki et Katsura. Shonen-ai.


Disclaimer : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient sauf une qui Nagi

Résumé : Cet os parlera de Takasugi de son enfance j'usqu'à maintenant et de Shouyou-sensei celui qui a tout enseigner à Takasugi Gintoki et Katsura

* * *

><p>On était au printemps les oiseaux chantait et un doux silence s'était installé seul une voix douce et mélodieuse brisait le silence des gens écoutait et d'autre non, c'était le cas pour un jeune garçon à la chevelure argenté qui dormait. L'unique adulte s'approcha lentement à pas de loup vers l'endormi et posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule et le secoua lentement. Un jeune garçon à la chevelure violette soupira et se leva.<p>

? : Shouyou-sensei vous êtes trop doux si vous voulez vraiment le réveiller...

Il leva son pied et l'écrasa sur le mur qui fit pour effet de réveiller le jeune endormi qui le regarda d'un air mauvais.

? : Qu'est ce que tu me veux Takasugi ?

Takasugi : Tu ne pourrais pas porter plus attention aux cours de Shouyou-sensei au lieu de dormir Gintoki.

Shouyou : S'il vous plait calmez-vous Shinsuke, Gintoki.

Takasugi : Sensei il est impoli de s'endormir de cette manière dans votre cours.

Shouyou : *sourit* Arigato Shinsuke de porter tant d'attention à mes cours mais j'aimerai que tu sois plus gentil avec tes camarades.

Takasugi : *chuchote* Et vous vous portez trop d'attention envers Gintoki...

Shouyou : Tu as dit quelque chose Shinsuke ?

Takasugi : Rien je n'ai rien dit sensei.

Takasugi retourna s'asseoir avec une moue boudeuse. Je souris à cette vue vraiment sensei ne voyait rien.

? : Sensei Shinsuke est en train de vous bouder parce que vous vous occuper trop de Gin.

Takasugi : Ferme la Nagi et retourne jouer avec tes stupides jouets.

Nagi : Voyez Shouyou-sensei aucune éducation il jette des paroles tellement vulgaire simplement parce qu'il est gêné.

Shouyou : *soupire* Nagi et Shinsuke arrêter. Gintoki tu veux bien parler avec ta sœur.

Gintoki : Je vois pas pourquoi elle m'écoute jamais.

Je me leva donc et me dirigea vers la porte et sautit vers l'extérieur sans faire attention a la première marche.

Nagi : Sensei je sors si vous voulez que Shinsuke arrête de bouder il faudrait lui porter plus d'attention.

Takasugi : Je t'ai dit de te la fermer.

Je couru dehors en direction d'un dojo ou un jeune garçon à la chevelure châtain s'entrainai je venais souvent la pour l'admirer. En fait aujourd'hui c'est surtout pour lui rapporter mes exploits d'aujourd'hui. L'école de tout à l'heure n'étais pas tout à fait une vrai école c'était plus un orphelinat qu'autre chose. Cet homme du nom de Shouyou-sensei nous a tous tendu la main à toute les personnes qui était dans la salle nous lui devons tous notre survie notre toit. Tout. Même une vie ne suffirait pas pour nous acquitter de notre dette. Shinsuke est quelqu'un de tellement sérieux et coincé que c'est devenu tellement marrant de le taquiner même si je sais que ses sentiments pour Shouyou-sensei sont réel. Des mains cacha soudainement ma vue

? : Nagi...devine qui c'est.

Nagi : Sou-chan ta fini ton entrainement ?

? : Sougo reviens ici fini ton entrainement comme tous le monde. Dites lui Mitsuba-dono.

Mitsuba : Allons Kondo-san laissez le s'amuser il est jeune faut qu'il profite.

Sougo : Ane-ue, Kondo-san je vais aller jouer avec Nagi.

Mitsuba : Ok mais rentre pas tard.

Nagi : Bon tu vois aujourd'hui et ben...

POV Takasugi.

Cette traitresse de Nagi elle le savait et elle a fait exprès de le dire de cette manière. je soupire et fixa intensément Shouyou-sensei il continua encore de nous enseigner ce qu'était le bushido à nous enseigner les bien fait de la vie mais je n'écoutait pas trop ça. Non j'étais bien trop occuper à profiter de la voix de mon sensei sans vraiment faire attention aux paroles, à admirer son être entier au début je ressentais de la reconnaissance qui c'est muté en de l'admiration. D'accord vous vous demander comment un enfant peut tant admirer un adulte qui plus est son professeur mais c'est arrivé comme ça que même moi je ne pourrais pas expliquer comment ça c'est produit et a quel moment. De toute façon il n'apporte de l'importance qu'à Gintoki et Nagi. Je posa ma tète sur la paume de ma main et soupira de nouveau. Personne n'avait le même but que moi il y'en a leur but est d'appliquer les enseignements de Shouyou-sensei pour vivre une vie heureuse d'autre pour devenir plus fort et d'autre pour protéger leur patrie mais mon but à moi est loin d'être comme les leurs. Mon regard se fit de plus en plus intense en regardant Shouyou –sensei. Non mon but à moi c'est lui c'est Shouyou-sensei je me contre fiche que mes sentiments ne reviennent pas en retour mais la seule chose que je veux c'est son bonheur son sourire. Je n'autoriserai personne absolument PERSONNE à me l'enlever à m'enlever mon sensei.

Le cours se termina et je retourna dans ma chambre. Le soir arriva une personne toqua à ma porte et l'ouvrit c'était Shouyou-sensei.

Shouyou : Bonsoir Shinsuke alors tout vas bien.

Je détourna le regard pour cacher ma gêne.

Takasugi : Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite sensei.

Shouyou : Eh bien je te trouvais bien dissipé dans mon cours et je me demandai si tu allais bien. Surtout que je te trouvais un peu plus violent qu'à l'habitude.

Takasugi : V-vous trouver ? Moi je trouve que je suis comme d'habitude.

Shouyou : Et aussi les paroles de Nagi m'ont un peu troublé est-ce qu-

Takasugi : Sensei est que vous faites quelque chose ce soir ?

Shouyou : Je ne crois pas pourquoi ?

Takasugi : Alors accepteriez vous de passer la nuit avec moi je dors moins bien en ce moment.

Je me demandais bien qu'est ce que je pouvais sortir comme connerie c'est sortit tout seul et je ne m'attendais surtout pas à une réponse positive alors je voulu retirer ma proposition quand mon sensei y répondit.

Shouyou : Ça ne me dérange pas si ça peut te permettre d'aller mieux.

Il me répondit avec ce sourire qui pouvait me faire fondre. Il s'installa près de moi et me forcit à poser ma tête sur ses genou et il me cerresit la tête et je fermit les yeux sans pour autant m'endormir.

Shouyou : Tu te sens mieux ?

Takasugi : Sensei je…je vous aime tellement j'aimerai tellement rester comme ça pour toujours.

Quand j'ouvris les yeux pour voir sa réaction je le vis sourire il approchit son visage du mien et y déposit sur mon front un doux baiser. Je fermit les yeux mais cette fois je m'endormis avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Des années passa nous avons tous perdu. Notre maison, le seul endroit ou nous pouvions rester le seul endroit qui nous acceptait nous de simple orphelin mais aussi l'être le plus cher à mes yeux, Shouyou-sensei.

Des années passèrent et maintenant nous somme devenu presque adulte nous entrons dans une guerre qui nous oppose à des monstres nommée amanto nous continuons encore et encore à nous battre et un soir « il » est apparut devant moi me privant d'un de mes yeux en me le tranchant. La personne qui a tué Shouyou-sensei qui me l'avait enlevé. A sa mort je me suis rappeler de ma promesse la promesse que je me suis faite a moi-même celle de le protéger a jamais et maintenant il est mort.

Des années passèrent et je suis là accompagné de deux bras droit et d'une armé nous avons perdu la guerre mais Katsura Kotaro, Sakata Gintoki et moi-même avons survecu mais à quoi bon j'ai perdu la seul personne que j'ai jamais aimé. Oui je l'ai aimé je m'en suis rendu compte quand je l'ai perdu j'étais désespérément amoureux de lui, de Shouyou-sensei. Maintenant que je suis en vie il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire détruire ce monde corrompu, ce monde qui ma enlevé celui qui ma tout donnée celui dont j'étais amoureux.


End file.
